In the above cross referenced U.S. patent application, a magnetic head arrangement is disclosed for a photographic camera of the type adapted to read and/or record data on a magnetic film formed on the surface of photographic film. Such cameras are presently commercially available in the Advanced Photo System (APS). As disclosed therein, a rigid, gimbaled load pad is employed to maintain intimate contact between the magnetic layer of the film and the magnetic head mounted in the camera. The load pad arrangement includes a shaft having a spherical end that mates with a socket formed on the underside of the load pad. A compression spring mates with the other end of the shaft to urge the load pad in the direction of the magnetic head. The load pad arrangement is positioned somewhat loosely in a recess formed in the camera frame and when the magnetic head is mounted on the housing over the load pad, the load pad is urged against the head. This gimbaled mounting arrangement provides exact constraint of the pad with the head that allows three degrees of rotational freedom about the pitch, roll, and azimuth axes of the load pad. Although disclosed in the context of a camera, the same magnetic head, load pad arrangement may be used in a variety of photograph apparatus requiring the reading and/or writing of magnetic data form or onto photographic film magnetic layer. For example, it may be employed in small, portable or computer mounted film scanners.
While quite effective for its intended purpose of providing effective and reliable contact between the film magnetic layer and the magnetic head, the disclosed arrangement presents some difficulties with manufacturing of cameras and scanners embodying magnetic read and/or write heads.